The overall goal of this proposal is to establish a DNA Microarray and Bioinformatics Resource Facility at the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC), Medical University of South Carolina. The planned NCI-funded resource facility will build upon recent institutional investments and create a comprehensive infrastructure comprised of faculty, support staff, state-of-the-art instrumentation and advanced computational/statistical analysis resources required to facilitate the use of DNA microarray analysis to identify profiles of genes expressed in specific cancer-related processes. Major goals of the proposal include providing investigators with expert consultation and assistance through all critical phases of the process of DNA microarray analysis including the initial experimental planning phase, molecular biology phase and through to the data analysis phase. The latter will involve implementation of both commercial software applications as well as a number of advanced computer algorithms developed by bioinformatics specialists supported through the core. Finally, the resource facility will create an internet-accessible database of gene expression profile information collected by HCC investigators to make this data available to the scientific community at large.